


The Mantra of the Empty Cup

by RocBaroque



Series: The Mantras of Will and Matter [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Space Religion, Ulan-Tan's Thesis, zen and the art of pulse rifle maintenance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocBaroque/pseuds/RocBaroque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The master E-Shun once received a young Pujari scholar, who came to inquire about the Thesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mantra of the Empty Cup

The master E-Shun once received a young Pujari scholar, who came to inquire about the Thesis.

Though the master's home on top of the Tower was small and bare, the worldly scholar sat in awe. He was moved by the cold, the silence, and the weight of the Traveler on the sky. For all he could see, he was at the top of the very world. Though he had come full of arguments, they abandoned him in that quiet place.

E-Shun served tea, as she always did in the cool of the day, whether there was a guest or no guest at all. When the scholar finally said to her, "I have come to ask about Ulan-Tan's Thesis," she replied only "Is that so?" The scholar could not see her face through the mask.

She set her visitor's cup on the metal table between them. Drops of her own Light fell from her fingers into the cup. She poured Light until the cup was full, and then continued pouring.

The scholar watched Light and tea pool on the table until he could no longer conceal his horror. "The cup is overfull!" He cried. "You are wasting Light!"

"Like this cup," E-Shun said, "you are already full of your own bias. To offer you Light now would only waste it. How can you expect the Thesis to fill you until you empty your cup?"


End file.
